


Stolen Vice

by VesperCat



Series: Timothée Chalamet/Amrie Hammer fics [9]
Category: Armie Hammer - Fandom, Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom
Genre: Break Up, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperCat/pseuds/VesperCat
Summary: What do you expect me to do? They are my damn kids! I can't justerasethem.





	Stolen Vice

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the friend who did a read through and suggestions.

The award is haphazardly placed on the carpeted hotel room floor next to the dress shoes that Timothée had just taken off by the bedside.

When he's done that he starts unbuttoning his shirt and Armie's there, hand gently pulling the shirt down to reveal soft skin and places kisses down Timothée's spine.

Turning, Timothée smiles a closed mouth smile, Armie's own smile falters slightly and brings his lips carefully to Timothée's.

"No, Armie, please stop," Timothée says, pushing Armie's hand away from his face, "No, not until Ford is older."

Armie drops his hands and then brings them back to Timothée's cheeks, marvelling at his large hands covering the delicate face, "Until Ford is older? What are you going on about?"

With tears prickling his eyes, Timothée tries to take a steady breath, "We're fucking cheating, Armie and I can't carry on like this,"

"That didn't stop you before," Armie points out, angrily starting to change into his sleepwear.

"What you don't know is that I felt like shit after every single time. I even feel guilty when I see a picture of them,"

"What do you expect me to do? They are my damn kids! I can't just _erase_ them."

"I didn't mean _that!_ Let Ford and Harper at least have a semblance of normal life until you actually divorce Elizabeth," Timothée explains, feeling even more emotionally and physically exhausted and wrung out.

Feeling the sharp bite of both honesty and rejection, Armie angrily yanks a pillow from the large bed.

"I'm taking the couch," Armie states and starts to leave.

"No, you don't ha-" Timothée gets cut off with the bedroom's door slamming before he could get to Armie.

The silence of the large room tips Timothee's tears over his cheeks while he starts to settle down for the night.

+×+×+×+

A while later the door opens carefully, the bed dips behind Timothée and a groggy voice asks, "Can I hold you,"

Timothée takes in a breath trying to decide if he should let the man he essentially broke up with touch him. Let's the breath out.

"Okay," comes the soft croak and a warm arm settles on Timothée's t-shirt covered waist.


End file.
